


2 AM Milk & Cookies

by talesofsuspense



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Early in Canon, Fanart, Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: For the Cap-IM Midyear Exchange and inspired by Chapter 1 of cptxrogers' Tumblr ficlets!"Steve padded through the halls of the mansion, tired but having given up on sleep. He appreciated the luxury of having his own space, but sometimes the isolation was tough. Perhaps Jarvis had left out some milk and cookies in the kitchen that he could distract himself with.He was pleased to catch a glimpse of shiny red and gold armor and he found his pal Iron Man tucked onto the end of the kitchen sofa."





	2 AM Milk & Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tumblr ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215978) by [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers). 

> This was really, really fun to do and there were so many fics to choose from it was difficult to pick just one, especially since I love the author's work. Ultimately, my identity porn and fluff-loving heart couldn't resist this little ficlet. I hope you enjoy this piece, cptxrogers, thanks for writing such great stuff!


End file.
